


Punch, Drunk, Kiss

by momma_66



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friend Exes, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: "You gotta watch this one, Johnny," Amanda points a long finger at LaRusso. "He gets friendly with his friends when he drinks."LaRusso groans, "Don't say it like that, Mandy. Makes me sound like a lecher." Amanda laughs.Written for cobrakaikink
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso & Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Punch, Drunk, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt-
> 
> [Daniel is an affectionate drunk and gets sentimental and kisses Johnny on the lips whenever he's had a few. Johnny is confused but not opposed. \+ Johnny being sober at least one of the times (whether he's the designated driver or picking Daniel up to bring him home or maybe given up drinking, whatever works)](https://cobrakaikink.dreamwidth.org/702.html?thread=96958#cmt96958)
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this prompt. Another one I wrote a month ago but needed to work up some courage to post.
> 
> Also discovered I really love writing BFF exes Daniel and Amanda.

The first time they were both drunk. What started as a few beers to celebrate the success they were having teaching together, turned into many. And LaRusso's being generous with the fancy, hoppy IPAs and his hands. He kept squeezing Johnny's arm, patting his back. At the end of the night LaRusso argues that Johnny should stay, that there was plenty of room. And since Johnny is trying to make better choices, he agrees. 

LaRusso stopped him before they headed different ways to sleep. "I'm glad we've put our differences aside," Then he tipped up on his toes and pressed a quick, dry kiss to the corner of Johnny's mouth. "Goodnight," and LaRusso disappeared down the hall. 

Johnny carefully doesn't think about the kiss and let's sleep take over.

《♡》

So apparently it's a _thing_ and Johnny would feel weird about it but he's not the only one subjected to it.

Amanda invites LaRusso to a dinner with Carmen and Carmen asks him to tag along. The last time didn't go well but Carmen's reservations are unneeded. The LaRusso's are way better friends than they were a married couple. The place isn't too fancy for Johnny and Carmen, thank God. 

LaRusso asks for a ride and as he's sliding in the Charger Johnny's teasing, "Planning to get drunk, LaRusso?" 

"Well, it is me and Amanda, so who knows." Johnny cringes hoping Miguel was serious when he said the exes had put their differences aside. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Just that, since the divorce, we get along a lot better." LaRusso is obviously embarrassed by this, so Johnny spares him the ribbing he's probably expecting. 

It's around LaRusso's fourth martini and Amanda's third glass of wine that Johnny looks at Carmen. The former Husband and Wife have been entertaining them with stories of the late nineties when they were still only dating and casually discussing taking over the automotive industry. The chemistry between the two made it obvious how they were able to build an empire. 

LaRusso has his arm swung over the back of Johnny's chair and has had it there since he finished his dinner. Johnny blames the coffee he opted for, that makes him feel warm anytime LaRusso grabs his shoulder and gives Johnny a shake or pulls him into what feel like half-hugs. They're killing him.

Carmen's the first to leave, she still has a shift at the hospital but thanks Amanda for such a wonderful start to her long night. LaRusso startles Johnny when he hops up to wish Carmen a good night. He pulls her into a hug and Johnny's eyes widen just a bit when she gets the chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

Carmen laughs, "Goodnight, Daniel."

When LaRusso gets settled back in, Amanda is watching them with her chin resting in her palm. "You gotta watch this one, Johnny," she points a long finger at LaRusso. "He gets friendly with his friends when he drinks."

LaRusso groans, "Don't say it like that, Mandy. Makes me sound like a lecher." Amanda laughs.

"No worries, already been subjected to it." Johnny's grinning, loving the embarrassment coming off LaRusso. It's all good fun anyways. Johnny almost misses the funny head tilt Amanda does at his confession. 

They settle up soon after and Johnny offers to give them both rides home. "That's sweet but I don't want to take you out of your way," Amanda answers easily and she's already called an Uber. 

On the sidewalk outside the exes share a quick hug and press of mouths and Johnny's surprised when Amanda turns to him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. The smile she gives him as she pulls away is a little too mischievous for Johnny's liking.

"Goodnight boys," she sings as she slips into her uber.

"Devil-woman," LaRusso mutters. The ride to the dojo is quiet and Johnny's surprised to see LaRusso with his eyes closed, looking asleep. When he's pulled in, the fleet of antique vehicles in their row, he shakes LaRusso awake. 

"Hm," he rouses easily, a smile drifting across his face. "Thanks Johnny," he unbuckles and turns toward Johnny. "You okay to drive?"

"I didn't even drink," Johnny's feeling hyped to be honest and maybe caffeine at night was a bad idea. 

LaRusso is so tired, eyes drooping when he suggests, "spar?"

"Get some sleep, Daniel," Johnny grins. LaRusso returns it and leans up into Johnny's space with his hand braced on Johnny's arm. Even expecting it, Johnny wasn't ready for how the little puff of warm air across his lips makes him. He's thankful to be sitting from how weak he feels for a moment. 

"Goodnight, John," and like the little shit didn't just _rock_ Johnny's world with that peck, LaRusso slides from the car, all graceful limbs. If it weren't for the little stumble and laugh he hears, he'd think LaRusso was _fucking_ with him. 

Later when he's pulling desperately at his dick he carefully doesn't think. Just faceless breasts and dicks and pussy. He does not think of dry lips or warm puffs of air. He does not think about shoulder rubs and half-hugs. He can't. It'll make the whole thing weird. And it's not weird.

《♡》

It's like he can't fucking help himself. Johnny has to make it fucking weird.

They were finishing dinner, standing by their vehicles, still ribbing each other. Johnny hadn't drank, he was finding it less and less appealing. And it wasn't that Daniel was a lush, they just had very different relationships with alcohol. 

"Ah, it doesn't even feel the same," Daniel waved his hands about but slipped one arm around Johnny's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "We make better friends, am I right?" 

It just feels fucking natural to lean in and press his lips to the corner of Daniel's mouth. "That we do, goodnight, LaRusso." He's already pulling away when he notices that Daniel has a caught-in-headlights look in his eyes. 

The man gives himself a visible shake before he's planting the biggest, fakest fucking smile Johnny has seen on him in a long time. "Yeah, goodnight, Johnny," he pats Johnny's arm but it lacks the usual warmth that Johnny has come to associate with all touches from Daniel. He's in his car and pulling away before Johnny has anytime to react. 

"Fuck," Johnny raises his fist, ready to slam it down on the Charger but stops himself, not wanting to take his frustrations out like that. "Fuck," he'll figure it out tomorrow. 

By the time Johnny sees Daniel in the dojo the next afternoon it seems whatever weirdness that descended has dissipated. Daniel's excitedly talking about a few new katas he can't wait to show his advance classes and Johnny chalks it up to him and his stupid fantasies making mountains out of anthills.

《♡》

It's not odd Johnny has nothing to do on a Saturday night, but that he's chosen to be home, alone, working on lesson plans is. He's got a Coors open and half-drunk but it's far past pleasantly warm at this point. He's just about ready to turn in. Eyes tired from looking over plans and bills. His phone rings.

A quarter to eleven and if he wasn't worried about one of his kids calling and needing him he could ignore it. He's surprised to see it's a video call from Daniel.

Thank God he knows how to answer this without hanging up. "Hello?"

"Johnny!" Two faces crowd the screen. Daniel and Amanda are so obviously drunk, with glassy eyes and goofy grins. "Johnny, me and Mandy need a ride."

Johnny huffed, "isn't that what the tuber is for."

Amanda straight giggle-snorted, " _tuber_. God, Danny, you're right he is _so adorable_." Daniel's entire face flushed and he elbowed Amanda. 

"Please?" Daniel holds both hands up under his chin, "pretty please?"

"Oh my, God," Johnny is experiencing second-hand embarrassment right now. "Fine, just tell me where you are." They rattle off an address that's only a few miles from Daniel's house. 

Johnny isn't aggravated or put-out to pick up Daniel and Amanda, he had been invited but he just hadn't had the energy to go out. Plus, Daniel was always _a lot_ more friendly with Amanda around.

When he pulls up to the bar they had chosen he spots them easily. They were a little more dressy than the place called for. They're pressed together on a bench out front with one of their phones between them. 

"Johnny!" Daniel jumps up at the sight of him climbing from the Charger. Amanda stands too but she is full of amusement. Johnny doesn't even have any warning before he has an armful of happy, drunk Daniel. "I knew you'd come. Amanda said you'd tell us to fuck off."

Johnny laughs, "I still might," he means it as a joke because come on, he's _not_ , but Daniel pulls away, looking a little hurt and Johnny isn't having that. "Come here, you big baby," Johnny manhandles Daniel a bit, arms wrapped around his middle. 

Amanda is watching them with big, excited eyes, "Will you two please just fuck and put us all out of misery," she exclaims just as an elderly couple walk out of the doors near the bench. The old man wrinkles his nose, eying Amanda. His wife gives Johnny and Daniel a once over and wink.

"Jesus Christ, woman," Johnny mutters, letting go of Daniel. Who stumbles in his inebriated state. But Johnny's reflexes won't let the man flounder and reach out to right him. "Okay, you two need to go home." He's ushering the drunk exes to his car before anymore incidents happen. 

When they pull into Amanda's driveway Sam is waiting. She smiles warmly at Johnny, thanking him for coming. Amanda kisses Johnny's cheek before she gets out. The embrace between Amanda and Daniel stretches and right as Amanda pulls away Daniel's face blossoms in a dark flush.

"Hush," Daniel kissed her cheek and climbed back into the Charger. 

Johnny's in his own world when Daniel says, "hey, you missed the exit."

"Shit," it'll add fifteen minutes now, just getting turned back around. "Crash on the couch? I'm beat."

Daniel looks tired enough now to sleep anywhere, "not a problem," he reaches out and laces their fingers together. Johnny doesn't pull away until he has to shift gears.

At Johnny's apartment he has to do a little more work than at the bar to get Daniel up and out of the Charger. "New rule," and Daniel blinks owlishly at him. "You and Amanda need supervision from now on." They get in the apartment and Daniel starts stripping his suit off. 

It definitely is not an image Johnny wants in his mind and turns to head for his own bedroom. But Daniel catches his wrist and turns him back. "Goodnight kiss?" and to Daniel's tired, inebriated mind it might sound joking.

Johnny sees no harm in obliging and leans down just those few inches he needs to and plants a kiss to Daniel's cheek. "In the morning, I want you to kiss me for real." Johnny whispers before pulling away. He isn't afraid Daniel wont remember or will pretend in the morning he doesn't. Not by the soft smile gracing his lips. 

"In the morning," Daniel confirms and lets go of Johnny's wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has been amazing! After a long hiatus from writing and sharing, it has been so refreshing to find such a fun, loving fandom to be a part of.


End file.
